The present disclosure relates generally to image signal processing and, more particularly, to techniques for applying spatial filtering to image data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, digital image capture devices have become increasing popular due, at least in part, to such devices becoming more and more affordable for the average consumer. Further, in addition to a number of stand-alone digital cameras currently available on the market, it is not uncommon for digital imaging devices to be provided integrally as part of another electronic device, such as a desktop or notebook computer, a cellular telephone, or a portable media player.
To acquire image data, most digital imaging devices include an image sensor that provides a number of light-detecting elements (e.g., photodetectors) configured to convert light detected by the image sensor into an electrical signal. An image sensor may also include a color filter array that filters light captured by the image sensor to capture color information. The image data captured by the image sensor may then be processed by an image processing pipeline, which may apply a number of various image processing operations to the image data to generate a full color image that may be displayed for viewing on a display device, such as a computer monitor or a portable display on a handheld device.
While conventional image processing techniques generally aim to produce a viewable image that is both objectively and subjectively pleasing to a viewer, such conventional techniques may not adequately address errors and/or distortions in the image data introduced by the imaging device and/or the image sensor. Accordingly, various considerations should be addressed when processing a digital image obtained with a digital camera or other imaging device in order to improve the appearance of the resulting image, thereby reducing the overall user experience.